


Circuit

by Mysterio_88



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: But damn I wish I did, Fluff and Angst, Harlem, Hero OC - Freeform, I don't live in NYC, Peter is awkward, Tony Stark is weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterio_88/pseuds/Mysterio_88
Summary: Emilia Howards is an orphan, living in a small orphanage in Harlem. She lives an isolated life, staying away from other people. At night, however, she suits up and goes out to fight crime in Harlem under the pseudonym 'Circuit'. When she hears of another vigilante, one in Queens, she realises that she is not alone as an amateur superhero.She runs away to track down Spider-Man once and for all.





	1. Chapter 1

I grabbed the suit - an old ballet leotard with sleeves, which I had attached to a pair of old navy tracksuits. I had painted white lightning all over the suit and then grabbed a navy bandanna to cover the lower half of my face. I wore sunglasses and an old baseball cap, with my trainers. 

I slipped on the suit, tied my hair back, and opened the dorm window. I glanced around. Nobody stirred as I stepped out onto the fire escape. Closed the window.

And vanished. 

I travelled through the electrical currents of Harlem. I let the current lead me to crime, which it always did. 

I appeared out of a streetlight and slid down it. A shop across the street was being robbed. 

'Woah, woah,' I yelled. The robbers stopped. I vanished and reappeared out of a small electric sign, right in front of the robbers. I searched for metal on the robbers. I held out my hand and lightning shot out, dragging the robbers towards me, then summoning their phones out of their pockets. I dialed the cops, still holding the criminals in front of me, then grabbed the wire from my suit pocket. I tied the guys to a streetlight with the wire (loosely - if they moved, I would feel the electrical disturbance and go back to recapture them), scribbled a note and left, ditching the guy's phone on the ground. I sat on the roof of a random building in Manhattan, scrolling through my phone.

 _Who is the mysterious superhero swinging through Queens?_ blared an article. I clicked on it. It showed a video of a boy in red and blue, swinging through the city, stopping crime. I stopped. 

Another superhero? One like me? 

 

After school, I took the subway back to the orphanage. 

'Um, Miss Allen?' I asked the orphanage director, as she ran through the chores for the week. We did our own laundry and stuff, on a rota. Thankfully, I was free that day. 

'Yes, Emilia?' 

'Uh, can I go out this afternoon?' I asked.

'Where to?'

'Queens,' I said. 'I'm meeting a friend.'

_Strangers are just friends we haven't met yet._

'Be back for eight,' said Miss Allen. 

I grabbed my rucksack and ran out of the door. 

I took the subway to Queens and walked around aimlessly, realising that I had no idea where I was or what I was looking for. 

I walked into a sandwich shop called Delmar's and waited impatiently for two boys to order. 

'Uh, I'll have...' the larger of the two, a well-groomed Asian kid paused again. 

'Ned, c'mon,' said the other, a short, scruffy, brunet. 'It's not that hard.' 

'He'll have the chicken,' I said. They jumped. "Ned" muttered something that sounded like 'girl'. 

'Um, do you mind?' said Ned timidly. 'I'm, uh, trying to order.' 

'And I'm trying to look for Spider-Man,' I snapped, tapping my foot impatiently. 'But me waiting in this line isn't gonna get me anywhere.'

'Spider-Man?' asked the brunet, scratching the back of his neck. 'Why, uh, why Spider-Man?' 

_I'm a superhero looking for another person like me._

'I'm, uh, I heard about him online, and I, I mean, I live in Harlem, and I have to be back by eight so I'm in a bit of a hurry and I don't really know where to find him or, like, where he goes, so...' I trailed off awkwardly. 

'Peter knows Spider-Man,' said Ned. 

'What?' I asked. 

'Uh, I mean, I've met him a few times,' said Peter, the brunet.

'Could you help me find him?' I asked. 'Or, if you see him, give him this number, okay?' I scribbled my 'burner phone' number down - it was an old cell I used for the cops calling me about crime and stuff. 

I handed it to him. 

'Uh, I will,' he said. 'See you around.' 

He started to leave and then realised that Ned still hadn't ordered. 

'I'll have the chicken,' said Ned. They left.

I grabbed my sandwich and hung around for a while, searching the skies, before deciding that Circuit might be better in this situation. 

 

I suited up and soon I was on the roof of a building, looking around. My burner phone rang. An unknown number. I picked it up.

'Hello? This is Circuit, hero of Harlem,' I said. 'How can I help?' 

'Sorry, who are you?' asked a voice. I recognised it, from grainy videos and phone footage. Spider-Man. 

'I'm Circuit,' I said, still not thinking properly. 

'What?' 

'I'm like you but I live in Harlem,' I said. 

'I got this number from, uh, Peter,' said Spider-Man. 'I'm Spider-Man, but I guess you already knew that. Um, Peter said some girl wanted to talk to me?' 

Oh, shit. I had given my number to Peter - as  _Emilia._

I was a fucking idiot. 

'Oh, yeah. That's Emilia. We're good friends, her and I. I wanted to talk to you. I gave her my number and asked her to help track you down.' 

'Oh, okay,' said Spider-Man. 'Um, what do you need?' 

'Can we meet up in person?' I said. 'I'm in Harlem,' I lied to cover the fact that Emilia had been in Queens ten minutes ago. 

'Uh, let's meet up... Harlem or Queens?' 

'I can get to Queens easily,' I said. 'Where do you live?' 

Spider-Man coughed. 'Um, how about somewhere more neutral?' he said. 'Delmar's sandwich shop.' 

He gave me the address. I waited in an alley and when I saw him swing down outside the store, I vanished and appeared out of one of the ceiling spotlights, landing on my feet. 

Spider-Man jumped. 

'Jesus!' he yelled. 'Um, hey,' he said. 'I'm Spider-Man.'

He held out a hand. I shook it. 'Circuit,' I said.

'So, what did you want to talk about?'

'Let's go to the roof,' I said. I teleported. 

'So what's up?' he said, sitting down beside me. 

'I propose a partnership,' I said. 'Between the two amateur heroes of New York.'

'Amateur?' squawked Spider-Man. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's just kind of a few little plot things to help move it all along. Enjoy!

'Emilia, this is the third time this week you've been back late,' chided Miss Allen. 

'I know, I'm - I'm sorry,' I yawned. I had been out with Spider-Man again. Two robberies, a mugging and a lady who stopped us to commend us on protecting the city and give us chocolate. We had sat on a rooftop for hours, just talking. It was amazing. But now I was grounded. Again. 

'You can't keep breaking rules like this,' Miss Allen continued. 

'Mm,' I said, nearly falling asleep. 

'And your grades are dropping. If you don't pick up your grades, they're gonna revoke your scholarship,' said Miss Allen.

'I know.' 

Miss Allen sighed. 'Go to sleep.' 

I murmured a 'thanks' and trudged up the stairs.

 

 _Revoked_ , said the letter.  _scholarship. Grades. Legal guardian. Situation._

I could barely read it. I was expelled. 

I did what I always did when I was sad - I suited up and jumped out of a window. 

'Hey Circuit,' said Spidey, landing on a roof. 

'Hey,' I said tiredly. 

'You okay?' 

'Not really,' I said. 'My scholarship just got revoked. I've been expelled.' 

'You could always come to my school,' said Spider-Man suddenly. 'Midtown Academy of Science and Tech. They're offering scholarships.' 

'Really?' I looked up. 

 


End file.
